My Moments
by Project X
Summary: This is where I will post One-Shots and answer questions from fans. Most of the time it will be M rate One-Shots with Wesker and another version of Reviewers Corner. Story 1: posted. RainXWesker.Story 2:JCXWesker. Story 3: JBXWesker. Story 4: RainXWesker.
1. Authors Notes

**My Moments.**

**Chapter 1: Any questions?**

"Hey." I (The author and creator Project X otherwise known as Jamy Boyd) waved to the readers as I sat in my normal 'Reviewers Corner' seat behind my desk. The stage was empty all but me and Birkin were there. I sipped my coffee and put my feet up on my desk. "You all know me as the creator of the famous Rain Redfield and RANDOMNESS!. Well I'm introducing some new series while revamping some old. Like your favorite "My job at the station" and "The Wold and The Fox". But this is a mixture of fan fiction and reviewers corner. I will be taking personal messages for myself if you have any about me or my work and questions for Jamy Catalyst, Rain, Kyle, and Project X. Also Chris, Wesker, Jill, Claire, and Leon will be helping me. I started this because I was tired of creating One-shots that don't go any where and I thought you guys mite have questions for me. If not whatever." I shrug and sip my coffee again. "No one else is here at the moment because its the end of a federal holiday and if I didn't let them off I'd get my ass kicked." I sigh then sit normally in my desk. "Most One-shots I'll be posting on here will either be comical or Wesker x-overs, what I'm best at practically. But I will be taking requests in those genres, but please don't request OcXOc because I suck at those." Sips coffee again. "So this will be short but I'll post the next piece soon. I've got a time traveling bit stuck in my head. Also you will be seeing a Matrix special of "RANDOMNESS!" in the next few days along with more "Chronicles of Project X" and "My job at the station 2"." I then sit up and put my coffee away. "One more thing I have posted my 'Real Life' picture as my avatar for a few weeks, I'm taking comments on if I look like you thought I did or if you think I'm cute like Wesker's Servant. You do not have to I just thought you mite." Shrugs. "Well see you guys later and have a nice weekend. Do remember September 24th, it is a very important date to me." Smiles. "I'll be torturing Wesker that day extra." Wesker then comes out onto the set with an ice pack on his head and only black boxers.

"I have only one thing planned for your damned birthday Boyd! Your death!" Wesker yells then whimpers from his hangover which will be explained later then wobbles off set.

I shook my head and grinned, "He'll never see it coming. Well good night you guys!" I waved good bye as the camera zoomed out. "Happy Labor Day that actually has no labor what so ever to do with it. A very contradicting holiday indeed."


	2. Twisted Roles: Rain and Wesker

**Story 1: Twisted Roles.**

**Rated: M **

**Summary: What would have happened if Rain was never kidnapped by Wesker, but her brother was instead? She would most likely go after him and rescue him right? Or perhaps trade herself for his freedom.**

**Sequel story to: Oh little Dove sister...?**

**Dedicated to: BioHazardous Fears.**

**WeskerXRain**

"**Twisted Roles."**

Rain's long dark red haired pony tail swayed back and forth as she jogged around the BSAA track. Training had been a breeze she wished everything was this easy. It was her 3rd week of training and her brother and sister were coming to visit her today. Next week would be her last and she would be stationed in Washington right beside her brother. She was proud to call herself a Redfield and the hacker she once was was long gone.

Rain then stopped and took her water bottle out of her jogging sweat's pocket. She took a long swig the water dropping down her chin as she whipped it away and started jogging again with her water bottle in hand. The track was over 3 miles long and all trainees had to run just about 40 laps...but that was all in a weeks time while Rain could do that once every morning. She was proud of her family's strong genes running through her veins allowing her to do such things. She would have been on the track team if it had not been for other 'activities' with David that took her mind away.

Thinking about the man made her run faster pushing herself so nothing like that would ever happen again. She loved him and it was her stupidity that got him killed. Never again would that happen!

The BSAA training facility was alot like the CIA training facility in Virginia, but it was more crowded.

Rain got her tray and sat down by herself next to a window with a view of the green field. The rookies or new guys sat across from her whispering and staring at her as she ate the gravy covered chicken.

"_Isn't that THE Chris Redfield's sister?"_

"_Yeah its the founder's little sister."_

"_I bet she's a shoe in to be a member of Unit 101."_

"_Why is she even here? Her brother's the freakin founder for Christ sake!"_

"_I bet she's all talk and no bit just like her brother."_

The voices made her roll her eyes as she pretended she didn't hear them. But the last remark caught her attention. The idiot in red with black hair and a spanish accent was bad mouthing her brother and the other rookies were laughing along with him.

"_I bet all she is is a nice ass"_

"_I wonder if she's as dumb as her brother?"_

Rain clenched her fork as he continued mocking her family. Finally she couldn't hold the infamous Redfield anger back any more. She stood throwing the fork at the guy's head only to have it stick to the wall right above him with hair caught in it.

"Shut up! I swear to god I'm gonna shut your mouth for you if you don't stop bad mouthing people you don't know!" She yelled her greenish blue eyes staring the man down like a bullet coming out of a barrel or her infamous growl of a wolf.

"Oh so THE SISTER has some guts and skill after all." The guy sounded pissed and amused. He grabbed the fork and threw it at Rain it flying right past her as she dodged it. "Damnit!" He cursed as he saw she was pretty fast.

"You wanna settle this Rookie? Meet me outside. I'll teach you to respect authority." Rain said as if she was back in the SAS again. Military memories came back to her as she threw her plate away and headed out side. Her boots squeaked against the marble floor and her camo pants along with sleeveless black top fit the fighting arena. She walked outside and noticed the gathering of people as she waited for the Rookie to appear. He did in a matter of moments coming through the same door she had, their uniforms identical yet enemies to the core, reminding Rain of the Wesker stories Chris used to tell her.

She lifted her fists and parted her legs stretching them out on either side of her. She breathed deeply and waited for him but the Rookie only looked confused.

"What the hell is that?" He asked putting his hands on his hips and spitting looking at Rain as if she was an idiot.

"Its called Chinese Kempo, a martial arts style an old friend taught me back in my SAS days." Rain smirked seeing the man's expression change quickly. "So see I'm not just an ass." Rain then kicked the guy in the head sending him back breaking his nose as he blacked out from the impact onto the ground. "But that doesn't mean I'm not a bitch." Rain said to herself as she walked away with her hands in her pockets. The crowd who had been watching parted and Rain went straight back to training.

"What could have possibly possessed you to do this Redfield?" The director said as Rain was asked into his office and was sitting comfortably, no doubt it was about the Rookie.

"He was mocking both me and my brother. People whom he did not know. I wasn't about to let him make fun of his superiors, sir." Rain said indifferently as she sat with her legs folded on the other side of The Director's desk.

"Just like your brother aren't you Redfield, your lucky thats exactly what we need right now. I..." The Director was then cut off as his phone began to ring. He answered it quickly and gave off an annoyed look. "Hello?" He said and the person on the other side began to talk but Rain couldn't hear them. The Director's eyes widened and he began to sweat as something was beginning to be explained to him. "Yes." He nodded. "I understand. I'll send her." He said as he hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "Bad news Redfield." He said sounding sad.

Rain tilted her head in confusion, "What sir?"

"Your bother's disappeared and the higher ups want to send you to look for him." The Director said his old age showing as he messed with his white beard.

Hearing this Rain was speechless, 'Chris is missing?' She thought as her gut warmed giving her a bad feeling. 'I got a bad feeling I already know who's responsible.' She thought standing up. "Where was he last?" She asked ready to take off in the blink of an eye.

The Director chuckled then took another deep breath, "Iceland. The exact coordinates will be sent to you through your standard issue PDA." The Director then stood himself. "Grab your needed equipment before you rush off Redfield. Don't go in guns ablaze like your brother, he's the only one who could pull that off. Think and use that incredible gift for tactics you've shown me." He then reached out his hand and Rain shook it smiling. "Good luck and god speed." The Director said with his british accent.

"I will Rick don't worry." She said giving a thumbs up. "You can't kill a Redfield and you know it." After she said that The Director chuckled.

"Yes I know. Even in the SAS the youngest Redfield showed that." After his last words Rain nodded and headed off quickly grabbing her gear for her first real mission. Only latter did she find out it was her first solo mission as well.

**A small abandon village in Iceland...**

It was rather warm and the fact Rain was wearing the standard issue BSAA uniform showed it. She looked alot like Jill when she put on her uniform but her uniform was darker blue and she wasn't as tall as Jill...yet, she was getting taller in her sleep she swore.

The road had been completely destroyed by time and weather. It led to the old abandon village Chris had last been seen at. Jill was supposed to be with him but some how they got separated and yet they sent Jill back to HQ and Rain to look for Chris. She sure felt loved.

The BSAA jeep bounced along the road as dust surrounded her. She turned the music up loudly as she was listening to a new band she discovered that was like 'Three Days Grace'. They were called 'Breaking Benjamin' and she liked them. She was listening to 'Dance with the Devil' which if her thoughts were right, which she hoped to god they weren't she would be dancing with a devil.

The thought chilled her to the bone but didn't bring her down.

Finally after several hours of flight and riding on a dusty road wondering if driving was such a good idea while your sleep deprived, Rain arrived at the abandon village. She stopped the jeep a few feet in front of some of the run down houses that looked like they were burnt. She got out and strapped her pistol or US-P Socom to her waist and a combat knife to her hip. The rest of her equipment was either along her belt or strapped to her shoulder.

She then pulled out her PDA before taking another step telling her superiors she had arrived.

Rain then started to walk into the ghostly like town. She gripped her pistol tightly as she turned a corner from the alley of one of the buildings. Rain could hear growling, she stepped back to hide behind the corner as she peeked around to see three cerberus. 'Crap.' She thought then went to grab a flash grenade only to have said flash grenade fall from her belt and go off.

Rain quickly covered her face as she heard barks and started to run from the cerberus which she could not see. Her hearing however was good enough to where she could tell how far the cerberus were from her. But tripping over a mound of dirt was not the good side of having good hearing.

Not just that but Rain had lost her gun during the adrenaline jump of the flash grenade. She could hear the cerberus getting closer and closer. She felt sweat rolling down her face as she opened her eyes but only saw blurred colors. 'Damn!' She cursed in her head as she slowly stood from where she tripped over the large dirt mound. The Cerberus were close now, to close for her liking.

She struggled to stand but as she did pain overwhelmed her and she fell right back down onto her back unable to stand. She felt her leg and figured out she had broken her ankle. 'Okay thats not good.' The cerberus were so close now she could smell their rotting flesh. 'I'm so dead.' Rain thought as she lay there in blurred colors world, unable to move or reach any weapon. She was doomed.

But as what she thought was the last minutes of her life passed the barking was gone and she could hear steps. She thought about moving but she knew even if she did it would be useless. She just laid still as a shadow clad in black came over her. She could smell who it was but seeing him as she opened her eyes was like a nightmare. The last time she saw those sunglassed covered face was when she was 5 at the STARS Christmas party. She knew he was responsible for her brother's disappearance and if she had been in better shape she would have done something about it.

"Ah Dear Rain, its been quite some time since I last saw you. It seems you have gotten yourself into quite a predicament." Rain turned to see the man while she was still on her back. Rain sneered at his smirk.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be in this 'predicament' if you hadn't kidnapped my brother." Rain replied her voice dripping with venom as she tried to at least sit up.

"Mmmm? So that is why you are here. An understandable reason but since you are not surprised to see me I can only imagine you suspected my presence." Wesker deduced leaning over Rain with his arms folded behind him. He continued to smirk as she looked at herself through the reflection in his sunglasses.

"Yeah, so what? I can smell you a mile away." Rain replied sarcastically not knowing what exactly he was getting at as she looked up at his form.

Wesker chuckled and stood straight, "You are a Redfield aren't you...but there has always been something about you that makes you so much more interesting than Chris." Wesker said then he bent his knees and crouched onto the ground looking eye to eye with Rain, one hand under his chin another on his knee. While in this stance Wesker looked up and down Rain's body making her shiver. He chuckled and continued to smirk sadistically as he looked at her. "You have become a woman haven't you. As well built as your brother and as beautiful as your sister. I wonder how you would taste?" Wesker then grabbed Rain's chin as she started to look away.

"Where's my brother you sick bastard?" Rain finally said her eyes a flame as she nearly spit from her mouth. Wesker seeing the venom in her grabbed the broken ankle and squeezed it getting a yell of pure pain from her. She gritted her teeth so she wouldn't scream, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Language Dear Rain." Wesker tsked shaking his head as he kept his grip on Rain's ankle. "You are a young woman after all." Wesker whispered leaning into Rain's ear.

She started to tremble as Wesker hand went from her chin to her neck. He wrapped his entire hand around her wind pipe but did not squeeze. 'What is he doing?' She wondered as he just continued to stare her down.

"I guess since you have come all this way it would be unhost like of me if I were to leave you sitting here." Wesker said taking his hand off of Rain's throat.

Rain cringed at how he said that and knew there was going to be a catch. But being picked up all of a sudden was not what she expected. Before she could blink she was swept up in Wesker's arms and was being carried off some where.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Rain struggled as she was still surprised she was in her brother's...no her arch enemy's as well arms. He was a Redfield enemy and she was a Redfield. Wesker only tightened his grip around her body as she struggled.

"Calm down dear heart, or I will be forced to make sure you do." Wesker said looking straight at Rain. Rain froze knowing being unconscious at this moment would be bad but the pleasure she could sense Wesker was getting from this was freaking her out.

Rain just straightened her form and put force on every muscle in her body as she was very uncomfortable in the man clad in black's arms. Wesker noticed this and sighed, "You are not making things easy for me Dear Rain." Wesker then held Rain up by the collar of her uniform and rifled through his pockets.

"Its a Redfield's job to make it a living hell for a Wesker." Rain remarked trying to stay calm as Wesker pulled out a handkerchief. She had seen to many movies not to know what that was.

"Mph, words from your brother's mouth no doubt." Wesker scoffed then tightened his grip on Rain covering her mouth with the cloth. The chemical that said cloth was coated in knocked out those who even sniffed it let alone get a mouthful of it like Rain just had. Her body slumped and she lost consciousness. Wesker then tossed her limp body over his shoulder and headed toward the hidden Umbrella base that Chris was locked away in. He would allow the two to hug and say their goodbyes then he would enact his plan for both the Redfield's as he knew Rain held something very useful inside her veins. Something that only she had, the ability to bond with the progenitor virus.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Twisted Roles: Part 2

**Part 2:**

"**Twisted Roles"**

**/Rain's POV/**

Waking up at this moment was one of the worst things that has ever happened to me in my life. No exaggeration! My head was spinning and my ankle was numb. I awoke on a small cot barely able to move. I found that my ankle was wrapped in gauze and no longer was pain coursing through me. My vision was fine now and I found that I was trapped in a cell of Umbrella origin. I cursed myself for not being more prepared for was wrong with me? I let him chloroform me! Damn it!

I then, after beating myself up swung my legs over the cot and tried to stand. But in response to the try my gauze covered foot spun from the sleek marble floor and my body turned with it, making me fall back away from the bed. I shut my eyes tight as I expected to fall and break my head open but instead leather clad arms caught me right in time and I released a breath I held until I looked up then my muscles tensed again.

"You should be more careful Dear Rain, your ankle is broken and needs to heal. You will not be walking any time soon." Wesker purred holding on to me as I tried to get away from his grasp. His smirk scared the crap out of me as I tried to stand on my own but as said he wouldn't have that.

"If your not going to let me stand at least let me sit back down." I said sighing giving in to the evil man's whims.

"Alright as you wish dear heart." He then with ease sat me back down on the bed and backed away leaning against the wall. He continued to stare at me until I looked back at him with a questioning gaze.

"So you wanna have a staring contest or something? Or are you going to actually do what you came here for?" I replied with a light tone, not scared not angry. I just wanted to get this over with. I was impatient but never impulsive at least thats what David said. David...I wanted to think about him but at the moment I knew staying alert was needed. So I crossed my legs which Wesker had been slightly staring at...at least I hope it was my legs and waited.

"Straight to the point I see, just like your brother in that aspect. Expect you did not state any idiotic ideas of what you think I mite be doing or state said thing in a rushed tone. You have your brother's strength but a better head on your shoulders." Wesker stated staring me down as if testing how much mock I could take.

"I do agree he rushes things but don't mistake a heart for stupidity as I hear you do." I scoffed knowing his game all to well as many Rookies tried to pull that. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"He is _human._ That is the mistake." Wesker growled as he pushed off the wall and strided up to me. I didn't move an inch as he put both hands beside me trapping me on the cot. "But I suppose there is no need to wait any longer." And with that said Wesker picked me up and carried me out the door my heart beating a mile a minute.

Why was I so nervous around him? Why couldn't I tell him to screw himself? It wasn't fear it was something else. My thoughts wondered as I kept my eyes ahead of myself and tried not to convulse in his arms from the shivering I was doing. Some how I blamed him that I got my ankle broken but I knew there was no possible way he could have known. Or that would be super creepy.

My mind continued to try and discover what the warmth was in my chest as Wesker carried me down a long white corridor. He turned a corner and after a bit more walking finally he stopped at another cell. Wesker then threw me over his shoulder uncomfortably as he got out his key card and swiped it opening the door then threw me in. "You don't have very long Dear Rain. Say your goodbyes then it will be Chris' time to die." I heard him say as I landed on my butt next to a cot where my brother was waking from in the dimly lit room. He had no shirt on and his BSAA pants were ripped. He had wounds all over him and looked half dead, yet most of said wounds had been treated and tended to. As Chris finally turned to me his eyes lit up and he jumped up only to be drug back down by chains keeping him securely fastened to said cot.

"CHRIS!" I yelled ignoring my ankle and jumping up to hug him only to fall into his lap from pain. I felt Chris' strong arms pull me up onto the cot with him and stroke my hair like he used to do when I was having a nightmare.

"Mini squirt." He said nuzzling my hair holding onto me as if this was a nightmare.

"Chris I'm so sorry. If I had just...just stayed by your side." I said holding tightly to him as if for dear life as I started to sob.

Chris continued to stroke my hair and 'Shhh' me. "Its okay Lil' Sis, there was nothing you could do." He said caressingly, the last time some one had been so loving to me in my time of need was David when I heard about Raccoon City, but he was just my teacher back then. That was the night our relationship changed.

Chris then broke me out of my thoughts as he pushed me back to get a look at me, his eyes glassed over with unshed tears. He was trying to be strong because he knew HE was watching. If it had just been the two of us my hair would have been soaked by now. He couldn't even cry like that around Claire, just me.

"RR your ankle! Is it broken? Did he do that to you? That bastard!" Chris began to curse out Wesker for the gauzed ankle he noticed on me.

"Calm down Chris! It was my fault, I broke my own ankle he hasn't done anything to me." I explained trying to calm Chris down.

He did so taking a few breaths. He then put his hand on my cheek and tousled my hair. His look was of defeat and sorrow. I couldn't stand that look! This was not my big brother, The Chris Redfield, The founder of the BSAA, the guy who kicked a super powered BOW's ass on several occasions, the guy who broke almost every single rule in the Air Force but still lived. This wasn't Christopher Redfield before me. This did not make me happy.

"I'm sorry Rain, I just couldn't beat him. Tell Jill I love her and Claire too. Also I want you to take my place after I die. Take on the Redfield name and kick BOW ass, K RR." Chris said a few tears running down his face. Wesker had done something to break him and he would pay dearly for such.

I then took my brother's hand and threw it from my face standing as well as I could as tear streams rolled down my angry face. "NO! NO Damnit! You are not going to die! Your Chris F-ing Redfield! Redfield's don't die! Nor do they ever give up!" I yelled as tears flew from my ramped face. "You are going to see Jill again and Big Sis! Your going to walk out of here with a limp and keep on going! You hear me! Cause if you don't you better clean those ears of yours! Cause I'm going to bang that into your head!" I then grabbed Chris' collar and looked eye to eye with him. "Whatever Wesker did to you, SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled with all my heart bringing the fire back to my brother's pure blue eyes. He whipped the tears from his face and looked pumped.

"Your right! Both of us are get..." But before Chris finished his sentence the door opened and Wesker came in looking pretty happy himself as if he had witnessed what happened. Most likely he had.

"Bravo Dear Rain. It seems your very good at bringing some one back from the damned. Luckily I'm very good at pulling them back." Wesker purred with intensity as he grabbed the back of my collar and picked me up only backing up slightly from the cot so Chris could not grab me back, even though he tried.

"Leave her alone Wesker! She has nothing to do with this!" Chris yelled trying so hard to reach out to me.

I struggled within his grip to reach back but he grabbed both of my wrists in one had and held them tightly. "Ah, Christopher you must come up with new lines, I've heard that all before." Wesker chuckled back as he only stepped further away from the cot using me like an object, waving me in front of Chris like a cat and catnip.

I grunted as he just continued waving me around, I felt helpless and I really didn't like that. I was a Redfield for god sakes! "Let me go!" I yelled while continuing to struggle in his grip.

"Calm yourself Dear Rain. Struggling will only make it worse." Wesker whispered in my ear making me shiver. "How does it feel Redfield? To see some one so dear to you suffer right in front of you, being helpless to stop it." Wesker said aloud to Chris watching his pained face as Wesker tightened his grip on my wrists making it hurt.

"Damn it Wesker leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you!" Chris yelled still leaping like a dog on a chain at me.

"Oh but she has." The comment made my heart stop and made Chris freeze.

'He couldn't mean...but how did he know?' I thought panicking as I knew what was coming. 'SHUT UP! Don't say it!' I screamed in my head.

"Your dear sister was once a spy and solider in the Special Forces or Anti-Umbrella unit of the SAS along with her lover. She stole a great deal of documents from my lab and gave them to the British Government. She owes me." Wesker explained getting happiness from every bit of Chris' betrayed face.

"RR? Is that true?" Chris asked sounding like a kicked puppy.

I looked at my brother's deep blue eyes and was nearly swallowed in guilt. I nodded, "Yeah its true but I was only doing the job a Redfield is supposed to do. Just with a different government." I stated not one bit of the guilt inside of me showing as I was a professional lier.

But I was surprised when Chris only smiled and shook his head, "No not that! I'm proud of you for that, matter of fact I already knew Rick told me. I meant about the lover? How old is he? Whats his name?" In a matter of seconds Wesker was growling at the scene.

'Didn't go as you expected uh big guy?' I thought smiling along with my brother as I shrugged. "His name was David, he was 26, but he died 3 years ago." I explained and knew by the grip Wesker had on me he had enough.

"Enough! I'm done with you Redfield!" Wesker then let go of my wrists and pulled out his old STARS gun. "Its time to end this!" He hissed aiming the gun at Chris' head.

Time paused right there and then for me. I had to save my brother and there was only one way to do that. "Stop!" Wesker turned his head to me as I said this. "Let me take his place, please?" I asked looking straight at him no fear in my eyes.

Wesker only smirked and put his gun up. "Deal." He said happily as if expecting my reaction.

'Bastard!'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Paying the Price in Cuffs: JCXWesker

"_Hello again my lovely readers!" Jamy Boyd or me said as the camera zoomed in onto my desk where I sat with my legs crossed over it. Wesker sat on the couch beside me crossing his arms. "I'm here to thank Fears for being so interested in the Rain Redfield series. Rain would be joining us today but...she's uh...in a cell thanks to jack ass over there." I pointed to Wesker who only scoffed. "Now onto todays bit of info...today I'm doing a One-shot and deepening the suspense in the 'Twisted Roles' series. This has Jamy Catalyst in it since I haven't done anything with her lately and Wesker likes her better than me so..."_

_Wesker then sighed, "Another One-Shot? You have the attention span of a gold fish Boyd." He said shaking his head._

"_HEY! I'm working on 'My job at the station', "RANDOMNESS!', and 'The Rain and The Sun' all at the same time but I get spurs of inspiration ever once in a while K!" I yelled at the uncaring Tyrant._

"_Whatever Boyd just play the One-Shot and don't expect for me to listen." Wesker replied leaning his head back._

"_Yeah fine!" I yelled back the One-Shot beginning._

_**Story 2: Paying the Price in Handcuffs**_

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Jamy Catalyst is on a school field trip when suddenly she gets separated from her group and finds herself getting attacked by...Zombies? Who will save her?**

**Sequel story to: None**

**Dedicated to: Lady Wesker**

**WeskerXCatalyst**

"**Paying the Price in Cuffs."**

The sun was high in the sky over the normal little town in Colorado. It was only morning and yet every one stirred. In this town crime and murders were at an all time high and a class about criminal justice decided that the home town of 'The STARS' was the perfect

place to have a field trip. I however couldn't careless.

I walked behind my Criminal Justice class thinking that the name STARS sounded familiar. But I shrugged as I sucked on my grape flavored sucker and listened to 'Breaking Benjamin' on my Ipod that I had in my pocket. My teacher, even though his strict rule was no MP3's or Ipod's didn't seem to notice as I was at the back of the group gazing up at the now clouded sky. It looked like a really bad storm was coming but my teacher was oblivious to it.

I sighed as our group neared a alley way, 'Bingo!' I wasn't about to explore this town alongside a group of students. So while my group was distracted I flipped my long brown hair back and put it in a pony tail then slipped on a pair of sunglasses as I slipped into the shadow of the alley way.

"See ya suckers." I whispered as I went sprinting down the alley way.

**^Wesker^**

He grinded my teeth as a migraine appeared. Why oh why did Irons let a group of highschool kids walk around in their office and tour around. It was a pain in the ass, especially since he had so much paper work to do but was put in charge of the field trip. What was he a babysitter?

"Hey guys! So you all ready to see the STARS offices?" Chris cheerfully interjected into Wesker's thoughts.

The group of highschool students and their teacher were in the RPD lobby, Wesker watched as the teacher and other officers checked each student with a metal detector. Chris and Jill however showed up with smiles ready for the field trip. It irked Wesker that they were happy to see a group of kids.

"Ummm...Sir?" The teacher, an older man that was balding walked up to Wesker holding a clip board. He held a worried look on his face.

"Yes." Wesker messed with his sunglasses his arms half crossed.

"One of my students are missing." He stated looking around. "I...I'm pretty sure she separated from us earlier." He stated.

"You make it sound as if she did on purpose." Wesker lifted a brow wondering where the brat could be.

"Yeah sounds like something she would do. Also if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't. She's my top student but is a lazy ass and really doesn't like crowds." The teacher sighed and Wesker's interest were now peeked. He had heard this teacher, Mister Nugent was a veteran of detective work and very strict on his students. A compliment was supposed to be impossible to get from him but referring the brat that disappeared as his top student, she must be something else.

Wesker then sighed and shrugged, "Do not worry I will find her, the rest of you can take the tour with...Redfield." 'Maybe he can keep up with a bunch of kids.' Wesker thought as the teacher nodded and Chris smiled making Wesker glad he could leave.

**/Jamy Catalyst/**

"Oh crap!" I said slowly as I took a seat in another alley playing with my Ipod. "Its stuck on shuffle!" I yelled then stood sighing as it was still on and in my pocket. I looked around and found even after an hour I was still in an alley and lost. "Okay mental note you don't go any where while sitting down." I said out loud rolling my eyes. "No duh Sherlock." I slapped myself in the face and stood. "Ok-ay...time to get something to eat then join back up with my group before they notice I'm gone." I then started walking down the alley thinking of where I wanted to eat.

Clouds were starting to get very dark over head and it started to sprinkle as I heard a noise. It sounded like a wild animal growling and then I heard footsteps. As I turned a corner I came face to face with a decaying man covered in blood.

"Holy..." I jumped back down the same corner I just turned and started running. 'Karma, always comes back to bite you in the ass!' I thought running as fast as I could hearing the monster or zombie following me.

"Gah!" As I was half way down the alley I tripped on something and landed on my face. The creature was so fast that it was on top of me before I could get up. "HOLY CRAP HELP!" I yelled with all the life in me before...

"Bang!"

A gun shot was heard and the body that was on top of me was lying limp and I skidded away from it rolling on my back to see a really hot officer with a gun. He blew on the barrel and extended his hand to help me up. I took said hand and jumped up still breathing deeply. "Thanks I owe you one." I finally said looking up at his indifferent and shaded face.

"Yes you do." He said in a monotone. He then holstered his gun and grabbed my wrist. "You are the missing student aren't you?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yeah." I nodded then heard metal clanking. I looked to see he had handcuffed me and didn't look so kind any more. "What the hell?" I asked raising an angry brow at him.

"You have no idea how hard you have made my job today Miss Catalyst." He said apparently that being his explanation he started dragging me down the alley. I could only guess my teacher had informed him of who I was and what I looked like.

'Yeah bite me in the ass indeed.' I sighed complying with the pissed officer. Not only was he hot he was off limits, boy was this turning out to be a nice field trip.

**RPD Station, cell...**

"Your putting me in a cell?" I barked in surprise as the cell doors were closed and the handcuffs were still on my wrists.

"Yes. It seems that it took me so long to find you that your class already headed home leaving you here. Thanks to that I have to drive you back on my own time." The angry officer said spitting in disgust and stressing the 'on my own time' thing.

"Well I'm sorry I meant to come back to my own group okay! If I had known I was going to get escorted back by an asshole I would have stayed with the group!" I yelled back sitting on the cot now knowing that was not going to convince him.

He only growled and glared daggers at me from behind his shades,"I do not have time for your childish insults. Just sit here until I get back and don't expect for it to be any time soon." After that he stormed off and I didn't even get his name.

"Jerk...with shades." I mumbled leaning back against the wall. I then closed my eyes as the adrenaline vanished and my body became tired. After relaxing my muscles I fell asleep.

"Hey...Hey...hello?" I was then awakened after I could only guess a few hours by a younger officer with brown spiked hair. He too by his uniform was a member of the STARS Alpha team. As he shook me awake from where I laid on the cot I turned my head with half closed eye lids and saw him.

"Uh?" I asked my voice fuzzy as I was still half asleep. I then turned over to see him fully and saw the keys in his hand. "Hey you come to free me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hahaha," The guy rubbed the back of his head laughing. "Yeah actually I am." He admitted grabbing the cuffs from my wrist and unlocking them. "The Captain told me what happened and I thought it would be harsh to leave you in here like this. Oh and hi I'm Chris, Chris Redfield." Chris then extended his hand as I turned around and shook it smiling.

"Jamy Catalyst and thanks." I said introducing myself and rubbing my sore wrists. "Your Captain whatever his name is has a pole up his ass." I said standing, Chris only laughed.

"Yeah he can be like that sometimes." Chris chuckled walking back over to the door of the cell. "But he's a really good guy, ya know?" Chris said opening the door so I could get out.

I gratefully stepped out of the cell and Chris followed right behind me,"I don't know about that but whatever you say Chris." I said shrugging as I walked down the halls of the RPD station. Chris then took the lead and turned a corner into an office building.

"He is trust me." Chris mumbled as we entered the office building.

"Chris!" A young woman with a blue beret yelled as she ran up to Chris and the lights began to flicker. "We need some help down in the basement with the back up power generator." She says and Chris nods.

"Okay Jill." Chris then turns to me. "It seems the storm outside is getting worse, were in a tornado warning right now. I heard that it won't let up till tomorrow morning so you mite be here a bit longer. If your hungry there's a fridge in the lounge down the hall, help yourself." And with that Chris followed the woman he called Jill out of sight as the lights flicker on and off.

I sighed putting my hands on my hips. I was hungry however so I decided to head to the lounge. It was only a few steps down the hall and as I walked into the lounge that held two couches, a fridge, a circular table, and a snack machine. But it did hold one thing I didn't want to see...shades.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Paying the Price in Cuffs: Part 2

"**Paying the Price in Cuffs."**

**Part 2**

Captain Shades looked upset and confused as I entered the lounge room of the RPD. He was reading a paper and working on his paper work at the same time. He didn't say anything though as I grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked over to the couch that was farthest from him.

"I'm guessing Redfield let you out." He finally said breaking the silence from where he sat at the table.

"Yep." I nodded and sipped the soda. "Got a problem with that Shades?" I asked wanting to piss him off.

"I guess not as long as you behave." Shades replied sighing as he dug through more papers.

"Oh...alright." I shrugged and then the lights started flickering again.

"Damnit!" Shades whispered as he stood from where he sat and headed to the door. He then turned to me before he left, "Do not leave this area." He commanded then disappeared.

Well since I didn't feel like listening to orders I decided to explore. I got up from the couch and finished my soda before heading out and looking around. There were no cops in sight on the second floor of the STARS office so I decided to head to the first floor. I looked around and saw there really wasn't any one there as well. Every one must have been told to leave before the storm the STARS must have been told to be wary, what a rip off. I then was pacing around the main lobby until I looked out the rather large windows slightly above me. I then saw what looked like a small tornado coming towards me...I had an a phobia of tornados so my body had become stiff to where I couldn't move.

"Catalyst!" I then felt something plow me down onto the ground and cover me as I heard the windows break and the wind get worse. I looked up to see the hot Captain Shades with out his shades. He was breathing deeply and looking right at me pissed. "I told you to stay in the lounge! Are you deaf!" He yelled over the wind.

I had no angry reply to that but I was worried, "Are you okay?" I asked as I saw a spot of blood hit the floor I gasped. "Shades! I'm sorry I didn't know...I wasn't thinking!" I babbled worried.

"Wesker!" He yelled and I was confused.

"What?" I asked tilting my head.

"Its Captain Wesker you brat!" He barked looking really pissed now. "And I'm fine! So stop rambling!"

'Wesker...Cool.' "Right!" I nodded then lifted a hand to feel his back, he didn't notice the motion till my hand was touching the shard of glass in him and he growled.

"Don't touch me!" He yelped not really in a 'you scum bag don't touch me' more of a 'that hurts you idiot'.

"Sorry...ummm I think we can get up now." I said as the wind was no longer heard through the broke windows. Wesker nodded and we both stood I however quickly found my way to his back and cringed. "Are you sure your okay?" I asked again and watched as he pulled the glass out of his back. But then I noticed that that one spot of blood was it no more. "OH! Your wearing a kevlar vest! Thats brilliant!" I said looking at his nonshaded face just now noticed his beautiful ice blue eyes.

"I'm glad you agree." Wesker said back in monotone as he stared at me then noticed something I didn't. "Your leg." He pointed out and looked down to see my left leg had a shard of glass in hit. Wesker dropped to his knees and pulled out the shard making me whimper then he pulled gauze from his pocket and wrapped it around the wound.

"Thanks." I whispered and he looked up to me and nodded.

"Its not very deep it should heal quickly." He explained back to his feet again. "And don't worry." He tried to say reassuring me. All I could do was look back up to him and get captured in his eyes. "We should move to a different room before the storm picks up again." He said snapping me out of my day dream. I nodded then followed him up stairs and into another room that had no windows and one small desk and chair in it.

"Okay what now?" I asked and my question was answered as he shut the door from behind me and in seconds I was pinned to a wall my heart beating wildly. "Wha?" I tried to ask but his hungry eyes stopped me.

"I just saved your live Miss Catalyst now you owe me and I saw how you looked at me, so I know how you will repay me." Wesker said smirking something devilish. His words sent a shiver down my spin and yet excitement in my sex. I imagined he noticed this as Wesker began to purr then put kisses down my neck.

"Wait...I..." I couldn't finish that sentence as his lips came onto mine. They were smooth and warm but mostly hungry. As Wesker's body closed onto mine I could fell his hard appendage against my thigh. Once again that scared and excited me, I had made the hot cop Captain Shades hard...some how.

Wesker then with drew his lips and grabbed my chin tilting my head up so I was looking eye to eye with him, "You will pay for what you have put me through dear heart." Wesker purred making me tremble, at the sight of my weakness he chuckled. "Nothing sarcastic to say Pet?" He sounded amused and I gulped.

"I'm...a virgin." I said ashamed as I tried to look away but he didn't let me.

"Then this will hurt unless...you beg me to be gentle, then I just mite." He was enjoying ever second of it and I could tell in his mind he was the type of man that believed that if you had sex with a virgin that they would be yours. Thats why he seemed more excited when I admitted that. But I really didn't want to be put through alot of pain right now.

I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath swallowing my pride knowing he was to powerful for me to over come, "Please be gentle with me." I begged and he began to chuckle again.

He then used the thumb of the hand gripping my chin to stroke my cheek, "Thats a good little Pet." He purred then all of a sudden let go of my cheek picked me up and put me on the cold tile floor. His form was a shadow looming over me as he smiled and took in the sight before him, a young shivering girl fighting her hormonal urge and fear at the same time. To him I imagined the sight only hardened his member more. He then pinned me down using his body and kissed my lips, then jaw line, then neck, but when he got to my T-shirt he growled.

He then pulled out his combat knife and I went frantic but a kiss to my lips again and a petting motion to my head which took out my pony tail holder calmed me. "Shhhh." He said still petting my head then leaving it to attend to my shirt again. He took his combat knife and cut my shirt in two then slid the remains of the shirt along my arms and threw it away then put away his knife. My bra was next as he unstrapped it quickly then began to finish his trail of kisses down my body. He saw how cold and hard my nipples were and he pecked and bit at them. I loled my head back at the motion and he chuckled continuing the motion. Then after playing with my breasts he continued the line of kisses down my stomach then stopped brought his head up and grabbed my pants pulling them off easily as they had been loose fitting shorts. The last thing in his way was my leopard print under wear which I just happened to put on this morning. "To easy." He whispered pulling them down and discarding them the same as the pants and shirt.

Now I was completely nude on the cold tile laying beneath him. I was so cold and I needed warmth desperately, I shivered as he only stared at me. "Please...I'm really cold." I mumbled and I knew he heard me as he lowered his body closer licking my ear.

"Patience Pet." He said running his tongue down my neck making me shudder. It was a few minutes more of Wesker's kisses before he purred and devised a plan. He quickly lifted my body off the cold floor and put me in his lap where I was much warmer but now confused. He now had his arms around my waist and his face in the crook of my neck snuggling it enjoying the touch and feel of my skin. I had to admit I was enjoying his touch as much as he was enjoying mine. But then his hands shifted paying more attention to my lower area slowly going lower and lower until his hands were right above my sex.

"No...wait...Ah!" I gasped as now his face was on my tilted neck one of his fingers in my sex pulling in and out.

"Relax Pet, or this will hurt." He cooed as he put in another finger stretching my sex.

"Ah! It already hurts." I whined as he pulled in and out. But after the pain started to go away I started to feel the estacy of the moment. I bit my lip trying hard not to moan not to give in but as he stopped I felt something go limp in my body. "Why did you stop?" I asked looking at his panther like smile.

"Beg me like a good little Pet. Let me hear you." He commanded and I gulped at the way his voice was so angry and hungry like he could eat me alive.

"Please don't stop." I begged as he purred again and started kissing my neck in rhythm with his re-entered fingers, by then I was starting to get soaking wet. At this I finally snapped as he hit that certain spot and I moan out in true estacy but I knew it wasn't any where near over yet.

"Knock knock" There was a knocking at the door and Wesker cursed.

"Damn! Stay right here don't move." He commanded laying me back down on the tile as he went to open the door. When he answered the door it was Chris Redfield who had knocked.

"Hey Captain umm...I came to tell you that the storms not going to let up till tomorrow morning and our orders are to stay here till then. I got some pillows and blankets for you...Uh? What are you doing in here?" Chris asked tilting his head in confusion.

"I found Catalyst asleep in here and I decided to keep an eye on her. Anything else?" Wesker asked standing tall as Chris handed him the two pillows and blankets.

"No nothing else Captain...good night." Chris finally replied then left closing the door behind him.

Wesker shook his head at how stupid Redfield could be sometimes before coming back to my still body. He just stood there staring at me and I had to look away from his stare blushing as my sex became more and more wet. "Eager are we?" He chuckled then took the covers and pillows and spread them out like a blanket on the floor. He lifted my body and put my head on a pillow and my body on top of the blanket. After that he stood again and started discarding his own clothes, all except his black boxers.

Being able to see his bare body made me drool, his biceps and six pack were amazing. He was HOT, no doubt about it. But he was also a huge jerk with a power complex and the mind of a megalomaniac. So him being crazy and hot balanced...I guess. Hey I wasn't exactly sane either.

"You are soaked, what have you been thinking my little Pet?" He teased as he pinned me down again and began to roam my body his newly ungloved hands so warm to the touch.

"I wonder how you taste." He whispered against my ear as he dropped down and I looked to see...

"No wait! Aaaaahhhhhh..." I moaned loudly as I felt his tongue go in and out of me. The slimy surface made me shiver again and he purred.

"Your very tasty Catalyst." He chuckled then decided it was time he tended to his hardened member. Wesker then crawled back up to me and started kissing me again as he removed his boxers. "This is going to hurt." He informed me as he stroked my cheek again. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Look at me." He commanded and I shook my head feeling like a child. Wesker then took a tight grip on my chin and said it again. "I want to see the look on your face when you become mine. Look at me like a good Pet." He said again and I took a deep breath and opened my eyes at that very second he pushed into me with no mercy and kissed me with such lust. "Good girl." He purred and I moaned and screamed into his mouth as he let his member go as far as possible into me bringing tears to my eyes.

"That ... really hurts." I whispered after he began to pull in and out quickly trying to get to climax. I could feel my body turn to jello underneath him. The pain had been numbed and now all I could feel was him inside of me. I moaned more and more as he continued and drove deeper until I finally felt a textured ooze go down my inner thigh. I had no intention of looking as I kissed him pushing myself up as much as I could. Wesker then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer feeling and rubbing against my left breast with the hand he had left. The feeling made me moan even more but then everything came to an abrupt stop and Wesker pulled my mouth away from his. I gave off a pleading whimpering noise for him to continue since I couldn't talk. "No! Don't stop!" I was finally able to whimper and he smirked evilly.

"Enjoying yourself?" He mocked and I nodded. "Call my name and maybe I'll continue." He teased playing with my breasts again as he licked and nibbled at my ear.

My body was pleading for him to continue, he was still inside me but not moving. I was starting to feel the pain come back and I knew I had to give in...I was so close. "Wesker..." I said and he growled.

"Louder!" He yelled going very slowly in and out.

"WESKER!" I yelled and finally he slammed into me and we both reached our climax at the same time.

Finally I heard the hot Captain Shades moan in estacy and shudder as his body grew limp and he exited me turning over covering both of us with the other blanket and putting a pillow under his head. He then looked down under the covers and I looked too seeing blood coming from me on the blanket and his member.

"It seems I was a bit to hard on you...Catalyst?" Wesker then turned to me as I put my head on his chest and instantly fell asleep from exhaustion and estacy. "Mmmmm...just rest now my Pet you did well." He smirked stroking my cheek and hair again as he slipped into sleep.


	6. Dangerous Games: JamyBXWesker

_**Story 3: Dangerous Games.**_

_**Rated: M**_

**Summary: Jamy Boyd is a huge fan of RE. When she turns 16 she wishes she could be a member of the BSAA and be best friends with all the good guys of RE. The day after her birthday she wakes up in Redfield's apartment wondering what happened.**

**Sequel story to: None.**

**Dedicated to: Wesker's Servant**

**WeskerXJamy**

"_**Dangerous Games."**_

_**Becareful what you wish for.**_

The sun was high in the sky, the breeze was perfect, and I was asleep. Yes I was asleep. I tossed and turned as the sun started coming into my window. I cursed as some one turned on the lights in my room. It was a Saturday for christ's sakes and some one was trying to wake me up. I would have thrown my alarm clock at them but then again it would have been thrown back.

My brother did have a good arm after all. "Wake up!" My brother then started smothering me with a pillow after I didn't respond.

"Screw you." I mumbled tossing over from under said pillow.

"Oh no you don't!" My brother then pulled me off the bed making me nearly break my neck. With pain shooting throw my head and jumped up and growled then noticed the chocolate donut in his hand and forgot that ever happened. After consuming the donut my brother headed to the door smiling. "Get dressed you got guests coming remember." After that he closed the door and left.

'Guests?' I wondered then gasped looking in the mirror to see my short brown hair going every where and purple lines under my green eyes. 'Crap!' I thought realizing today was my 16th birthday and my friends were coming over soon. 'Yikes' I then put my hair in a pony tail and sleeked it down with water making the end curl and put my glasses one which covered the purple lines. Then I grabbed my 'Star Wars: The second death star was an epic fail' shirt and put it on along with short black pants and my watch.

After which I headed to the kitchen where the smell of cake was clearly smellable. "Good morning." My mom said as she poured icing onto the cake and I just smiled.

'Yeah whatever.' I rolled my eyes and headed to my game room where Blaine, my brother the guy that woke me up was playing one of his favorite games RE 4. "Hey I wanna play!" I whined and he rolled his eyes.

"Later." He replied while dodging a bolder.

I growled and decided to wait outside. It was about an hour of petting my cat, Meko Musashi The Moon Hunter. Yes that really is his name before any one arrived but because the party was long and boring I'm going to skip ahead to the part that matters.

It was about an hour later when my mom covered the cake in candles and brought it out on the table. It was your usual chocolate cake on the outside but in the inside it contained wishful thinking and powers...at least I think it did.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Neala, my best friend yelled as I took in a deep breath.

'I wish I could be one of the main characters in Resident Evil too, I'd do anything to get out of this boring life style...Even get jumped by Wesker...and raped, although that wouldn't be so bad. I could be a female Chris...Oh! Yeah I wish I was Chris Redfield's female counter part! I'll show him how to be a real hero!' I thought as I blew out the candles and a loud wind made the windows shudder. Apparently a storm had appeared out of no where, people got worried and left leaving me full of cake a new video game to play and soda. It was about three hours later after discarding my pants and jumping on the couch in the game room while playing the RE 1 remake that I fell asleep dreaming of killing and getting raped by Wesker. I am quite honest no?

I don't know how long it was before I awoke but most likely a while as sun started to drift into the room. I turned over and paid no regard to it until I heard snoring and felt some one's shoulder. My eyes shot wide and I saw a unconscious comfortable Chris Redfield. He was wearing green pajamas and I was resting my head on his shoulder on a couch, not mine but some one else's. It was confusing enough to wake to that but the smell of breakfast as well, that had to mean my wish came true. All in one moment I didn't know wether to be overly happy and yell out a window "Hey every body my wish came true!" or cringe remembering the second part of my wish...getting raped by Wesker. I was still a lonely virgin how could I do this to myself? I wanted to smash my head in until I realized how comfortable and warm I felt against Chris' shoulder. I had never felt so good, but everything that is good comes to an end.

"HEY! You two! Get up its morning!" I could hear Claire's voice and as I turned over I saw her in pajamas as well with a skillet. I figured with the playful look on her face I must have been practically family and I could only guess from the mess on the floor and the zombie movie DVD cases that me and Chris were buds no more no less and that we had both fallen asleep on the same couch after a sugar rush and zombie movies. I then sat up and found I was wearing the same thing as before, my Star Wars shirt no pants. I raised my hands and smiled.

"Woah! I surrender! Please don't clobber me to death with a skillet I'm up." I said sarcastically Claire smiled and laughed waving the skillet around.

"If thats what it takes, if I had know threatening you with kitchen items is what would get you up I would have done it a long time ago." Claire said as she got my pants from the end of the couch and headed them to me. "I'll let you wake up Chris since he seems to only respond to you. But hurry up or we'er all going to be late." I grabbed the pants from her hands and put them on then rubbed my neck embarrassed.

"It just takes a certain touch to wake a giant like him up." I said and she rolled her eyes as she left back to the kitchen that was separated from the living room by a door and a wall with a slit in it. I watched as she made three plates through the slit then turned to Chris. I looked at his adorable sleeping form with a thing of saliva coming down his snoring mouth. I sighed and shook my head. If this was a dream I didn't want to wake up...ever. "Okay Chris time to wake up." I nudged him and he turned over. 'Oh no you don't.' I thought and as if magically I knew exactly how to wake him up. I pinched his ear and pulled him up to where he was sitting pouting at me.

"Ow!" He whined looking like an upset puppy, he folded his arms and glared at me.

I tilted my head and smiled, "I tried it the easy way but you wouldn't listen." I teased and he rubbed his poor poor ear. "Okay get dressed Claire's making breakfast, don't want to be late do we." I stated then as if by magic I already knew I needed to head up the stairs that were behind the couch and grab some clothes from the room that was mine and take a shower in the bathroom across the hall. Some how I knew everything I needed to know already...I thought that was awesome. After changing into the awesome black and blue BSAA uniform I found in my closet, I walked back down stairs and into the kitchen seeing that Chris and Claire were already eating. "Ello." I said waving and sitting beside Chris as I gulped down the breakfast. I then got up and grabbed my coat. "Okay Redfield lets go." I announced and he gave me puppy dog eyes as he had not finished breakfast.

"But..." He whimpered and I rolled my eyes grabbing his ear again.

"Come on!" I yelled dragging him along and out the door.

**A few hours later at the BSAA HQ...**

"REDFIELD BOYD!" Witsworth called us into his office.

So far before the call being a BSAA agent was incredible. When we first arrived at the BSAA office which I drived to in a friggin sports car every one had greeted me and Chris with a smile and high 5's. Chris kissed Jill on the way to their office and I got couple of winks from the rookies. My office wasn't as big as Chris' but it was another main office. I saw on my desk several pictures of me,Chris,Jill,Barry,Claire,and Leon. All of us looked so happy, at a carnival then in another picture with me,Jill,Chris, and Barry all of us in our BSAA uniforms holding huge guns smiling. Chris held a SAW and I held a Dragonov us sticking tongues at each other. I could clearly see Barry and Jill rolling their eyes as they both held grenade launchers. I laughed at the picture as I ignored all paper work until that fateful call.

Both Chris and I ended up in his office at the same time sweating wondering if we had pulled something we were unaware of. We ran in and sat down in front of the dark haired bearded man who sat unhappy behind his large desk.

"You two know your my best operatives." It was more of a statement than a question which baffled me.

"What about Valentine sir?" I asked knowing I couldn't be better than her.

"Valentine is strong and quick but your tactics, smart thinking, and quick adaptability makes you better for this sort of job." Witsworth explained going gendo pose as me and Chris looked at each other than back at him. "Symptoms of the T virus have appeared in a small town in the mountains of Colorado. I need two stealthy and top notch agents to go in check it out then get out. Understood?"

After hearing that my body ached and my heart thumped wildly. Could this be a trap? Is Wesker behind all of this? The questions hurt my mind as they went by fast. I could tell by how Chris straightened that he was thinking the same thing. But we had no choice but to check it out even if it was a trap.

After words me and Chris meant back up in his office. He was pacing around his desk as I sat with my legs crossed. We had the last say in the matter of taking the mission, so deciding to would be our doing.

"Its most likely a trap." Chris finally said taking a seat behind his desk.

I smiled and turned to him, "So? When do we not walk into traps?" The statement earned a laugh from Chris.

"Your right, alright were going." Chris finally decided as he leaned over his desk.

**Small village in the mountains of Colorado...**

"Chris..." I looked around the alley gripping my gun roughly. That idiot had gone in on his own. We had been here a week and finally when we figured out where the origin was he decided it was to dangerous for me and left while I was asleep. The bastard! He knew Wesker was after him and decided to face the super human alone. Well I don't think so! I knew for a fact that this was not a dream and that I was more awake then I had ever been. My wish over 3 weeks ago did come true wether or not I would ever get home again was a different story. I have an uncanny special ability to adapt even when its from the real world to the RE world and thats how I survived and learned. Chris and I had been training side by side every day since I got here and I had learned that my body had changed as well and thanks to muscle memory I was able to do things I never thought I could. It was awesome...but now it was time to get serious. Wesker was a whole other story.

"Chris..." I hissed and whispered Chris' name as I trekked down a lone dark and eerie alley. I could only see slits of the moon through the rain and clouds. The alley was starting to flood after days of rain so my boots were already soaked and it was quite cold since this was a village or town in the mountains. I cursed under my breath as I was unable to find Chris. I was at the moment wearing a heavier BSAA uniform to stay warm and had two SOCOM US-Ps strapped to my hips and a dagger hidden in my boot and the most important thing a flare gun to signal to our comrades outside of the village if we ran into trouble. I was planning on using it for more than just that though. "Chris..." I then heard a muffled sound and I turned a corner slowly and at the sight my eyes widened and my heart stopped. There lay the man clad in black and shades holding Chris by his throat. Chris' head was bleeding from being beaten against the brick walls of the alley. Blood was on several of the walls around me and Chris looked like he was on the verge of death. "No! Chris!" I yell whispered as my eyes began to water, he had become my dearest and closest friend in a matter of 3 weeks and now he was dying and there was nothing I could do about it. But there was something I could do about it...I could shoot off the flare and lead Wesker away so our comrades could get Chris to the hospital. I mite die in the process but at least Chris would be okay.

It was decided as I breathed deeply along the side of the wall that I hid behind. I took the flare gun out of its holster and took one more deep breath before putting it above my head and pulling the trigger lighting up the entire alley giving away my position as I threw down the flare gun and picked my gun up again. I then turned the corner and there he was staring at me growling like an animal as he still held Chris by the throat.

"Put Chris down!" I yelled holding my gun straight in front of me as I edged forward toward the man clad in black. The first and the last time I would ever do that!

Wesker then let go of Chris' neck and let his body slump down into the flooding alley and completely turned to me. Even behind his shades I could see the inferno of hell raising from him. His every move was that of a dark panther stalking towards its lower prey. I knew then getting him to follow me and leave Chris alone would be harder then I thought, but I would be damned if I wasn't going to try. Slowly as he approached me I stepped back until I knew I could swiftly turn and start running knocking trash cans over in my wake. It was only one block, far enough before I felt my world crumble.

First my head was slammed against a wall then a hand around my neck and last but not least his huge shadowing body push against mine.

He growled as he stared at my rebellious face, I wasn't about to be scared on the outside...but I was terrified on the inside.

"BOYD!" He growled loudly almost breaking my ear drums at the closeness of his voice. This statement took me by surprise, he knew me? But how? What did I do for Wesker to say my name like that? Almost as if...OH! Right I'm Chris' female counter part! Well that explains alot. "I was planning on killing Redfield then coming to find you but it seems you two are a packaged deal." After saying that Wesker started to grin like a devil with a plan. "The two of you will never ruin my plans again." This time Wesker's grip on my throat tightened then he began to smirk devilishly again. "I've had my fun killing Redfield now its your turn and..." Wesker then looked down at my cold shaking body and my heart stopped. "I plan on making you last." The way he said that and the fact his face was getting closer to mine made me squirm.

"Don't even think about it! Kill me like a solider or I'll kill you!" I hissed staring him face to face terrified.

Wesker's grip tightened again and he chuckled darkly, "I do believe you have no say in what I plan to do with you." Wesker's extra hand then went to my chest and slowly made its way down to my pants. "And besides killing you would be such... a waste."

"You sick bastard!" I yelped as he grabbed at my hips and pinned my wrists together.

"Language Boyd." He warned his tongue darting over my ear. "But since it seems your back up will be here soon this is not the time nor the place. I guess I will just have to bring you with me." The amusement and pleasure in his voice whenever he said he would have to bring me with him made me wanna scream. But even if I did there would be no one coming for me I was doomed, I now cursed that stupid wish and knew that I should have been more careful.

I gritted my teeth and glared daggers at him as he put the hand that had my hips in his pocket pulling out a syringe. Why did he carry those with him every where?

"I know if I let you stay conscious you will be trouble so stay still or else I'll have to do this the hard way." He explained and as I started to fight against his grip I felt the needle in my neck and I lost consciousness. Even though I thought the darkness was the end it was really just the beginning.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. The Dance of Masks: Rain Wesker

**(Got this idea in Geometry!)**

**Story 4: The Dance of Masks**

**Summary: AU. The STARS Alpha team still exists and Wesker never betrayed them...but that doesn't mean he doesn't work for Umbrella. The Mansion event along with The Raccoon City incident never happened...yet. But thats what this story is about. Rain has just gotten back from college and finds a job along side her brother, Chris. Wesker however does not know this until last minute. Along with that, the night of Rain's arrival there is a masked ball going on in town hall that the RPD must go to. What will happen to dear Rain?**

**WeskerXRain**

**Theme song: 'What Lies Beneath' Breaking Benjamin.**

**Dedicated to: Fears and Wesker's Servant**

"_**The Dance of Masks"**_

"Rain!" I heard my name yelled as I rolled over on my bed. "Rain!" I heard it again as I glanced at my alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and I groaned turning back over ignoring my name. "RAIN!" The yelling got louder as I pulled the pillow over my head, a head ache already forming. "CLARA RAIN REDFIELD!" Now the yelling was right outside my door some one slamming it open. At the sound of my full name which only two people in the entire world knew, that being my brother and sister I sprung up like a popping spring. I was now fully awake with my heart racing.

"Who? What? When? Where?" I asked looking around like a prairie dog coming out of its hole. I then looked, with my wide open eyes to see my brother, Chris looking pissed in his Alpha team uniform.

"Its 6! You start today at 6:30! So get your sleeping ass out of bed before I pull you down to the station in your pajamas!" He warned red faced as he glared at me with his arms folded not leaving the room.

I sighed and face palmed myself as I had forgotten I started at the station today. Quickly I glanced back at Chris as I got up, "I'm up! I'm up!" I groaned as I began pulling off my PJ bottoms to put on my uniform.

"Better be." Chris mumbled slamming the door shut behind him as he left, leaving me in the dark of my room.

I mumbled cursings under my breath as this moment only reminded me of Highschool again. Every morning my brother was left to the task of awaking me and I always had a habit of staying up late and not being able to wake up in the morning. Along with that I was not a morning person and Chris and I were known for fighting in the morning but I had matured since then and so had Chris. Now I was working at the station as an RPD STARS Rookie in training underneath him. College was out of the way and my brother's dreams for me were only just beginning. Chris didn't even let me get my own apartment when I came back to Raccoon, instead he insisted I lived with him like old times. Claire however was no where to be seen as she became an artist traveling from place to place. Leaving me with Chris.

I sighed at my thoughts as I put my auburn hair up in a high pony tail and finished straightening out my uniform. 'There.' I thought finally done getting ready with 15 minutes to spare. After that I opened my door and headed down stairs into the apartments kitchen/living room.

"Okay Bro I'm ready." I said putting my hands in my gray jacket pocket's. I then saw Chris look me up and down checking my uniform like a general, all while munching on a poptart. "Do I get one?" I asked pointing to the last poptart in the toaster oven.

"No! If you wanted a poptart you should have woken up sooner." Chris growled then grabbed my wrist and his jacket both of us heading out the door, me being dragged.

'OW! But I wanted a poptart! They were smores flavored!' I yelled in my head.

_**Wesker **_

"6:30" Wesker mumbled looking at the news paper in his hand. He could see his watch from the side of his eye. Wesker then folded the paper neatly in half and laid it down on his office desk. He had paper work to do but he needed his co-Alpha team Captain to do it with him. How Wesker despised Chris so, the day Irons told him Chris would be working at his side he nearly tore all of his hair right out of his skull. But oddly enough Christopher proved himself worthy of the responsibility, he had matured fast. So Wesker did not despise him as much...but he still did. Wesker was close to a break through with Umbrella now that he was the one running the company under a smoke screen. Birkin and Wesker had killed Spencer long ago after finding out he was going to take the world for himself. The selfish fool died by the true god's hands. But being Alpha team Captain still had its worthiness.

"He's late." Wesker finally mumbled as he picked up a book from his desk that was right beside Redfield's and began to read it. Then all of a sudden the office door flew open and there he was, Captain Redfield. "Your late." Wesker said before Chris could open his mouth. He stared daggers at Chris from behind his shades and Chris could only look apologetic.

"I'm sorry Captain I was showing my youngest sister around. Its her first day today." Chris explained sitting down at his desk.

"Mmmmm, Alright but don't let this happen again." Wesker scolded Chris like a teacher to a tardy student. 'Mmmmm... Chris' youngest sister? Rain? Perhaps I should look into this.' Wesker thought as he hid an evil smirk from Chris with his book of Edgar Allen Poe poetry covering his face.

**Rain**

'You have got to be kidding me?' I thought as Chris stared down at me. He had spent an hour in his office and left me to get orientation by a guy named Leon Scott Kennedy. The only guy I have ever meant that says his full name. But he was sexy and Chris knew I thought that and decided to take it upon himself to give me my first assignment. 'Copy and Coffee duty...right mental note I'm killing my brother later.' I thought gripping my new found desk in the Alpha section tightly. "WHAT?" I burst out jumping from my seat, slightly spitting at my brother's face who was right in front of me.

Chris did not look amused and he swiped the spit away, "Do not question your superior Rain." He said seriously...seriously pissing me off.

"I will question you all I like till you explain why you gave me cheap ass rookie work! I did not go through college training and a year of Special Forces Boot Camp to take this crap!" I continued yelling in my brother's face as Jill Valentine and Forest Speyer appeared.

"She's a little spit fire just like you, uh Chris?" Forest said playfully looking me up and down. "But unlike you she's HOT. H. O. T. Hot." He grinned.

"Forest...You did not just say that about my sister!" Chris yelled his hands gripping around Forest's neck shaking him violently.

"Chris! Stop! He was just kidding!" Jill yelled as I sat back and watched grinning from ear to ear.

'Now thats more like my brother, I was beginning to worry.' I thought smiling but only for a moment as he turned back to me pointing a finger after Jill finally ripped him from Forest.

"And you..." He breathed then stared daggers that would probably kill me...if I had cared. "Just...Take it like a man. I had to do the same thing my first day." Now Chris sounded more like his caring self. He was just trying to get me to follow in his foot steps and showed that he cared. " I didn't have any one to go easy on me my first day so...You know just get it done and over with." He sounded as if he was rambling but he just wanted me to under stand.

I sighed and nodded as I got up and hugged my muscular brother, "Alright...alright. Sorry I'm such a hard ass, but don't blame me blame genetics." After I said that Forest and Jill laughed and Chris sighed smiling.

"Yeah well...I know." He nodded and finally decided he needed to go back to his office. "Just try harder than I did K?" He said before turning away.

I nodded, "Fine fine." I said teasingly as Chris rolled his eyes and walked back to his office. I sighed as he disappeared and got up. "Any body like coffee?" I asked and Jill smiled.

"Yeah, cream and sugar please." She said twirling her hair that had now become pony tail length.

"Just cream for me." Forest agreed nodding.

"Right..." I paused grabbing a pencil and paper from my desk writing down both Jill and Forest's order.

"Better get Captain Wesker some too. He's one grumpy ass when he doesn't get any coffee." Forest warned and I nodded. "He likes it black...just to let you know." He added.

I wrote it down and thanked him then began to wonder how Wesker had been doing since I last saw him when I was 5...and now I was 22. It had been several years yet I heard the man didn't age one bit. That made me wonder if the rumor was true. But then I remembered I needed to focus on the task of getting coffee orders.

Barry Burton whom I asked next wanted cream and sugar. This year was Barry's last year before his honorable retirement. Barry was like a dad to me, he had been there at my highschool graduation. 'Matter of fact all of the STARS unit was at my graduation, every one except Wesker. There I go thinking about him again. I heard he is a Jack ass so why do I keep thinking about him? God I hate myself at times.' My thoughts slowed me as I headed to get my next orders. 'Captain Enrico, Rebecca Chambers, Kenneth, Brad Vickers, Irons, Leon Kennedy whom I flirted with by the by, Frost, and Chris'. Right now time to go pick them up. Thank the merciful god the coffee shop is right down the street.' I thought as I folded the small piece of paper, along with money in my pocket then headed outside. The cold wind nipped at me and the thought of carrying all those coffee cups struck me. 'CRAAAAAAAP!'

**Wesker**

"Damn rookies." Wesker cursed after being told he had to copy his own papers as the interns were on holiday and the only rookie around was out getting coffee. Said rookie did not come to get his order which ticked him off the most. Coffee was his normal routine that if disturbed...well lets just say he wouldn't be a happy camper. Not that Wesker was ever a happy camper. "Opf!" Wesker as he was being preoccupied by thoughts of killing the new rookie had run into some one...who had spilled semi-hot coffee on his pant leg. "You incompetent..." Wesker's words were cut off as he saw the top of the semi-red head's head.

"Crap...Crap...Crap!" She said kneeling down trying to clean up the coffee. "Sorry Mister ...Captain...Wesker Sir." She said pausing between words as she tried desperately to clean up her mess.

'That voice?' For a second Wesker flashed back to his first year as Captain. He was at the Christmas party and a 5 year old, or Miss Rain as he referred to her gave him a gift in which he still had. But the woman he stared at now was no little girl, matter of fact from where he stood her cleavage was clearly hanging out. Wesker then caught himself staring and shook out of it but completely forgot about the coffee on his pants.

"I'm sorry sir." Rain said standing holding the cup that was now half empty up. As she stood and Wesker got a good look at her his heart beat began to race.

'Calm yourself!' He growled mentally at himself as he gripped his chest with his hand then put it back behind his back before she could notice. Wesker then sighed flexing his glasses, "It is alright." He said slowly trying to calm the girl.

"Oh? Really?" She asked surprised as she handed him the cup. "This was yours...I was heading to give it to you. I'm sorry if you want I'll go back and get you another cup?" She asked pushing back the pieces of hair that fell from her pony tail.

Wesker shook his head as he grabbed the cup, "That will not be necessary." He stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh...Okay." Rain sounded quite surprised by Wesker's monotone reply which in turn made Wesker raise a brow.

"Did you believe I would say something else?" He asked curious as to why dear Rain seemed confused.

"Well...to be honest I thought you would kick my ass for accidentally spilling...hot...coffee all over you. Which as stated I'm really sorry about that. " She said again rambling off as if at any moment Captain Wesker was going to catch her on fire with his stare.

Wesker took a deep breath trying to calm himself as thoughts of killing members of the Alpha team, who had spread indecent rumors about him behind his back to this young...beautiful gi...woman came to mind. He cracked his knuckles making Rain jump then shook his head messaging his temples, "You have been talking to members of the Alpha team haven't you?" He asked his voice sounding tired.

"Ummmm yeah." She nodded then chuckled a bit again making Wesker curious. "I should have known the rumor about you having a pole up your ass was just a joke. Well..." Rain then stopped herself before continuing. "Yeah just a rumor." She laughed rubbing her head.

'Very clever dear Rain...but not good enough.' Wesker for a split second smirked evilly yet again. A plan had formed in his head. "Very well if you are so 'sorry' you may pay me back when I see fit." Wesker replied still monotone.

"What?" Rain tilted her head as if she didn't hear him right. "Ummm? Could you elaborate?" She asked that Redfield confused look on her face, yet even with a Redfield look she still looked nothing like a Redfield.

"I will explain later but for now," Captain Wesker than handed Rain the papers he needed copied. "Here." After that he took his secret smirk and headed back to his office to finish his paper work.

**Rain**

"Well that wasn't weird at all." I said scratching my head as I took the papers he handed me and went to copy them. It took me only a matter of moments before I was back outside Wesker's office. With Chris gone it was only me and Mister Shades. 'But truly the shades didn't creep me out at all, it was the way he talked that freaked me out. It was almost as if he was raised by bastards to be a bastard but a really hot bastard. Yes I thought he was hot who didn't? But of course I would never admit that. So why was my heart racing a mile a minute? Most likely because I'm afraid he's gonna put his boot up my ass...man I say ass alot. But ya defiantly boot up my ass...I sure could use an ass pad...that sounds funny.' It was about 5 minutes of thinking strange things about Mister Shades and ass pads before I finally opened the door and went in. The first thing I spotted was my brother's desk. You could tell it was his because there was a picture of me, Claire, and Chris in it from about 10 years ago. Then I saw Wesker's desk and the man himself sitting behind it as he finished off the last of his paper work. "Umm? Sir?" I asked gaining his attention.

"Ah! Miss Rain. That did not take you long now did it." Wesker said his arms crossed over his chest as his monotone tone was now missed as I shivered at his words. The man sounding slightly happy...insane asylum happy.

I then put the papers on his desk and continued my poker face, "Well ya know its not that hard to copy papers. Well I'll be seeing ya." I said quickly trying to get out of his office.

"Not so fast Rain." Wesker saying just my first name made me stop in my tracks and turn to face him gulping down my 'oh my god he's gonna rape me' feeling. "There is a ball tonight at City Hall. All RPD and STARS officers are required to go, so are you. It is a Masquerade Ball meaning you must wear a mask to attend. If you can find me within the masses then todays incident will be forgotten. If not I will put in a request for your training to be put in my hands and I do believe you heard of my training methods from dear Christopher." The cracked smirk playing on his face as he informed me of this scared the crap out of me.

'Dear god no!' I mentally shook as my brain turned into apocalyptia. Chris had never shut up about how painful Wesker's training was and Chris went through the Air Force and boot camp. But I had a sneaking suspicion my training would be a different type of painful. "You kidding...right? Please please tell me your kidding." I begged getting on my knees.

"No I am not. You should know now Miss Rain that I never...'kid'."He said his voice using quotations as he gave me a serious face.

After he stated that I straightened up and stood smoothing my pony tail back out. I then took a deep breath, "Alright fine." And with that I left his office.

**Later that day...**

"Chris?" I said as I dove into the lounge where only Jill, Barry, and Chris lay.

"Yeah?" He asked his head turning to see me as he sat at the table eating a sandwich.

"I got to go. There's something I need to pick up in town. So...I need your keys." I said like an innocent younger sister asking for her older brother's car. I gave him puppy dog eyes before he could answer.

Chris rolled his eyes as he knew he could not resist RR's puppy dog eyes, "Fine." He then pulled the keys out of his back pocket and held them up as I snatched them.

"Okay thank you! You an awesome big bro!" I said as I kissed his head and disappeared.

Jill stared at Chris a few seconds after I left, "What?" He asked noticing her glare.

"You didn't even ask her why she was going into town." She reprimanded.

"Oh...I didn't think of that." Chris replied.

Jill and Barry then face palmed at Chris' questionable ethics. 'The spoiling brother'.

**In town...**

"No...no...no...no...no...no...no...no...double no...oh! Oh! Yes!...No never mind." Dress after dress were horrible fits and even more horrid designs. I couldn't find a single one in my price range that fit me or looked good.

"Why me?" I whined as I continued circling the rack. Finally one stuck out at me. It was a complete black dress decorated with red roses. It was beautiful. I pulled it out of the rack and tried it on in the dressing room. It fit! Perfect now to find a mask. Oddly enough the same store I was in now sold masks. It only took me 2 seconds to find the mask I wanted. It was tilted 'The Beauty of Chaos'. It had black like wolf fur along with black feathers and red rose petals circling around making a rose. It fit my face perfectly! Now I was done and I had a few hours to actually go home and get a shower, fix my hair, find some make up since I don't keep any, and a necklace. Claire most likely left some jewelry, heels, and make up since she had a bit but decided she didn't need to take it with her. So now all I had to do was buy the dress and mask, load back up in my brother's Mustang, and get home. Which I did.

**Several hours later...**

'A pair of black high heels, the dress, the rose necklace that I found in Claire's old room, along with the lip stick, some matching ear rings, washed hair, and my mask. I was good to go.' I went through my mental check list as I went down the stairs only to find my brother in a tux with an eagle feather mask. He did a double take as he saw me and I folded my arms.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with my sister?" He teased as he looked me up and down. "You look great!" He announced and I think I slightly blushed.

"You too. Oh and thanks for telling me about tonight!" I yelled punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Wait! If I forgot to tell you then who did?" He asked his brow furrowing.

"Wesker." I said and his eyes widened.

"He...no." Chris shook off whatever notion was in his head before leading me out the door.

'Tonights going to be fun.' I stated mentally rolling my eyes.

**At City Hall...**

City Hall was as big as a mansion usually being used for large conferences or staged performances by bands. So the auditorium, which was as big as two foot ball fields put together was where the event was being held. The windows were made of stain glass and their were chandeliers that lighted the large room. There was also a rather large bar on the north side, which was where most of the RPD congregated. The floor was made of marble and the ceiling held a sky light. The full moon reflected in just right onto the rich people or important people of Raccoon that wore the fancy masks and full dresses and suits. It made the atmosphere along with the fog machine. It reminded me slightly of the movie 'The Labyrinth' with David Bowie.

I walked along side Chris with the rhythmic clicking of heels following suit. Chris stopped at the bar and I got alot of stares from all of the RPD rookies and a few STARS members. Whistles and wolf howls were thrown my way as I blushed.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay with the horny drunk cops I've got a David Bowie to find." And with that I went to do such.

Chris only stared in confusion as I left, Jill at his side in a long dark blue dress and matching eagle feather mask. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"Uh-hu." Chris shrugged. Jill glared.

**Wesker**

"William? What are you doing?" Wesker asked Birkin as he was dressed head to toe in black along with his near solid black mask that was made with faux panther fur, that was tilted 'Madness.' Birkin was dressed in a normal suit and tie wearing only a small tux like mask. He looked up to Wesker with a finger sandwich in his mouth. You could tell the man had not eaten that day.

"Wha-ho-oop?" Birkin replied earning a glare from Wesker that meant 'Swallow or die'. He did so then reasked said question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you stuffing yourself? We have potential buyers among us and you are making yourself look like a fool." Wesker stated blandly.

"Oh? Ya sorry Al." Birkin apologized then looked up at something catching his eyes. He whistled. "Wow." Was his only response to the figure. Wesker then followed his gaze and felt his heart beat race again. Why did he feel this way?

What Wesker saw must have been an angel that fell from heaven. Her auburn hair flowing like silk, her body moving like a goddess, her ocean blue eyes sparkling as they reflected the moon, her skin dazzling with in the light. He felt as if his heart was going to explode just from the sight. As if he were a demon looking upon a pure angel. Her light burning the darkness in his heart. She was beyond what he even expected. So his plan had worked and now the perfect goddess/solider would be his. Cheating was all apart of his plan and as the music began to play he knew exactly what to do.

"Her name is Miss Clara Rain Redfield," Wesker then paused as his ice colored eyes turned back to Birkin, his eyes being the only thing visible on his face. The perfect disguise along with completely sexy. "And she is mine." He growled with a devilish smile playing on his face as he left Birkin's side to go after her.


End file.
